Episode 8951 (22nd July 2016)
Plot Leanne tells Simon she's not going public about her pregnancy until she has her 12-week scan. He's curious who the father is but she refuses to discuss it. Yasmeen drums up some guests for her soiree but everybody has been invited to Sally's. Johnny convinces Aidan that they need a new permanent machinist and suggests Jenny. Aidan doesn't think she's good enough. David starts planning Kylie's funeral. Audrey suggests a humanist service as she wasn't religious. The police charge Clayton with Kylie's murder. David doesn't think prison is enough punishment. Erica returns from her mother's. Dev feels awkward around her because of what happened between him and Mary at the spa. Johnny offers Jenny a month's trial as a machinist. She snaps his hand off. Sally boasts to Yasmeen that the Mayor of Weatherfield will be attending her soiree, while Yasmeen crows about her special guest, the president of WART. Leanne decides she must tell the baby's father. Johnny and Jenny agree to go out for dinner to celebrate Jenny's new position. Ken, Freddie, Norris, Craig, Martin the Mayor and his partner Terence arrive at No.4 for Sally and Tim's soiree, while Yasmeen and Sharif's rival party is only attended by Roy, Cathy, Alya and Baheen Iqbal. Sally smiles through gritted teeth when the Mayor shows off his cockapoo, Barry. Yasmeen is bitter about her paltry number of guests and looks on with envy as Sally's guests enjoy themselves. Simon expects Leanne to love her new baby more than him but she assures him she considers him her real son. Dev can't bear the atmosphere in the shop and confesses to Erica that he and Mary slept together. Johnny stands Jenny up to keep Kate company, as she's still broken up over Caz. Yasmeen blames her party's failure on the loud music coming from No.4 and goes over to demand Sally turn it down. Having just lit the sparklers on her croquembouche, Sally takes little notice of Yasmeen but Barry escapes while the door is open. Robert and Zeedan enter the Rovers as Leanne calls her baby's father and asks him to meet her outside the pub. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast *Martin - Howard Ward *Terence - Alan French *Baheen Iqbal - Ernest Ignatius Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Garden and orangery *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne resolves to tell the baby's father about her pregnancy; Yasmeen plans her rival party; and Jenny announces that Johnny has given her a month's trial as a machinist. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,130,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes